Assassination of Ruben
The Assassination of Ruben was a murder initiated by Kilgrave inflicted upon Ruben, who declared his love for Jessica Jones while enthralled. Background Kilgrave, growing up without his parents, did not understand the nature of love''Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD?'' and decided that he found an equal in Jessica Jones, so he enthralled her to be his lover.Jessica Jones: 1.05: AKA The Sandwich Saved Me However, after six months of enslavement, Jones resisted the power of Kilgrave and found freedom.Jessica Jones: 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey Kilgrave wanted her back, going so far as to buy her parents' homeJessica Jones: 1.06: AKA You're a Winner! and reproducing its look to the smallest detail to when Jones grew up there. He had a person find an old, lost journal of Jones and decided to bring it to her at her apartment as a present so that she could know his love for her.Jessica Jones: 1.07: AKA Top Shelf Perverts Ruben was a young man who lived in the same building as Jones, who, upon seeing her strength, developed a crush on her.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome He would steal banana bread from his sister Robyn and upon hearing the slightest noise in Jones' apartment, he would go there to offer it to Jones. Jones recently discovered that Kilgrave was alive''Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night'' and sought him so that she could free Hope Shlottman from prison, after the young lady killed her parents under Kilgrave's power. Assassination meets Kilgrave]] As Kilgrave was in the Alias Investigations Office attempting to find a proper place to hide the journal of Jessica Jones that he had procured, he made a noise which drew the attention of Ruben. Ruben, carrying banana bread, went from the apartment he shared with his sister Robyn to see if Jones was present and would take his gift; instead, Ruben found Kilgrave inside, walking around in the dark. Kilgrave quickly enthralled the young man and asked him what he wanted and why he was there. Annoyed with the young man, Kilgrave had Ruben enter the bedroom of Jones and cut his own throat. Ruben died with his eyes open on Jones' bed. Aftermath and Malcolm Ducasse listen to Trish Walker's advice]] Jessica Jones and Malcolm Ducasse discovered the body of Ruben and Jones decided that this death was the last straw. She decided to have herself locked away in a maximum security prison so Kilgrave could be videotaped using his powers when he sought to rescue her. Meanwhile, Ducasse thought this was a bad idea and called Trish Walker, Jones' adopted sister, for advice; they cleaned the scene and Ducasse dumped the body in a body of water. takes over the Police Department]] Jones retrieved the head of Ruben from the water and presented it to Detective Oscar Clemons so she could be arrested; however, Kilgrave held the whole 15th Precinct Police Station hostage to secure her freedom, before disposing of the head. Robyn was distraught that she could not find her fraternal twin; she had Ducasse distributing flyers to see if anyone knew anything. One evening, Ducasse went to the Kilgrave Victim Support Group to confess his duplicity and Robyn, who had followed unseen, heard the testimony. She convinced Donald and Jackson, two Group members, that they should confront Jones, believing that his campaign was all her fault. The three beat up Jones, but Robyn, not knowing who the telepath was, freed him from Jones' captivity. Ultimately, Kilgrave captured the three, Ducasse, and Hope Shlottman, wanting to exchange them for his father, Albert Thompson. Kilgrave escaped with Thompson from the restaurant Niku, leaving Jones to rescue the four who had nooses about their necks, trying to hang themselves, while Shlottman committed suicide to free Jones from any obligation Jones felt towards her not to kill Kilgrave.Jessica Jones: 1.10: AKA 1,000 Cuts References Category:Events